Known GPS applications are used to locate an object or person, determine a way of moving between locations, and locating resources near to a location. Also, viewer involvement in films they are viewing has been limited to selecting icons that represent different branches of the story of the film (US2006/0064733) or providing a vocal input in response to a question of an actor in the film (U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,131). These are predetermined and preset and cannot take into account the varying locations in which the viewer may be situated at any stage in the film.
Also, handheld devices are being used in locations such as, for example, museums and art galleries to provide to attendees at the museum, gallery, or the like, relevant information regarding the exhibit to which they are adjacent. These normally use low-level radio broadcast systems such as, for example, RFID, Bluetooth, and so forth. There is no user interaction, nor viewer location control.